


An Unforgivable, Insensitive Ass Named Ushijima

by RarePairGremlin



Series: All The Kisses [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M, Makeup Kiss, Not really angsty, and it amuses me, dont worry, goshiki curses, goshikis a sassy adult, kiss meme, lightly edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: A makeup kiss for UshiSemi.





	An Unforgivable, Insensitive Ass Named Ushijima

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audriel/gifts).



> Hello again hope you guys are having an amazing day and I hope you enjoy the fic! Thanks once again to my discord babes who requested some kisses from me, I adore you guys so much < 3

Anger boiled deep within his blood. The heat of it brought a sheen of sweat across his skin. Semi’s face was creased and drawn with the anger and frustration he was feeling. But it also held a note of sadness. A sadness he's tried to hide for the better part of an hour but is beginning to fail as more and more minutes ticked by.

It's been around 3 hours since he kicked Ushijima out. Letting the negative emotions he was feeling take over long enough to lash out.

Once the door had closed behind his confused boyfriend Semi'd set out to find a way to vent. The need to get rid of the bubbling feelings beneath his skin too overwhelming to ignore. In the end bingeing junk food and TV didn't help. So he'd turned to cleaning. It had helped just enough that he was no longer grinding his teeth. Now instead of screaming inside the walls of his own mind he was mumbling curses and insults to the dishes.

He's washed the same plate at least four times over. His mind going round and round over the situation. It wasn't productive in any way, but it did help keep the fire burning low enough not to contemplate murder.

It was dumb. Really and truly if he bothered to be honest about it. The reason he's so damn angry. He knows it's dumb and stupid and ridiculous. But he also knows his own feelings are valid and he's allowed to be pissed.

He knew when they started dating that Ushijima wouldn't be able to be there at times. He'd be out late training or gone for long stretches of time. It came with the territory of dating someone who plays professionally. Most of the time Semi feels proud, amazed, even smug over his boyfriends ambition and drive. But sometimes…

The missed dates, late nights or late-turned-no-show instances in Semi's life was frustrating. So fucking frustrating. Today more so than usual. To the point that the only way he can figure out how to handle it is kick the source of his negative feelings out. Which he did. Which is why he's now cussing out his dirty dishes.

Sighing Semi slumped his shoulders. His hands released the sponge and plate into the sudsy water. He watched them disappear into the bubbly water while his anger dissipated a bit more. The boiling feeling was finally fading. Slowly getting replaced by the sadness he'd been trying so damn hard to suppress.

His body jerked forward and tensed when the sound of a key being inserted into the door echoed down the hall. It was soon followed by the door opening so slowly it creaked. There was a pause and Semi realized he was holding his breath. Releasing it through his nose in a long whoosh he listened to the soft thud of the door finally closing. There was shuffling, what he guessed was hesitation.

Scoffing he lifted the sponge and plate back out of the water. Scrubbing roughly at the surface, for the millionth time that night. Semi took out his renewed frustration on the plate. It seemed better to take it out on the plate instead of the presence now hovering behind him.

The plate was finally relieved from the abuse of Semi’s ‘cleaning’ as he placed it alongside the other dishes. It was more like a slam from the way the drying rack rattled but he ignored that fact. They were already dry and the water was stone cold now but he ignored that too. Refused to acknowledge the fact that he’s been brooding for so long already over a skipped dinner.

It was a dinner celebrating his promotion to management but whatever… It didn't matter anymore... Right?

Semi scowled into the water. Not bothering to reach for anymore dishes, knowing in the back of his mind that there wasn’t anymore anyways. The plate had been the last one which is more than likely why he’d scrubbed at it over and over again for so long. Even still, his fingers twitched against the sponge. He needed to do something. Anything. Before he gave into the growing urge to turn around and toss the wet rectangle in Ushijima’s direction. The mental gif in his mind, though amusing, wasn't enough. The thought of the sponge smacking against Ushijima’s forehead wasn’t sating the ignited feelings.

He heard more hesitant shuffling behind him. A shadow cast over the wall in front of him. Ushijima had moved from the doorway to stand close enough to be within reaching distance.

_Bold of him to assume I won’t strangle him…_

There was a clearing of the throat before Ushijima’s soft spoken but clear voice rang in his ears.

“I have been informed, quite _uniquely_ , that I have been ‘an unforgivable, insensitive ass’ to you,”

Semi held back an indignant snort. Dropping the sponge into the water again he pulled out the stopper. Shaking droplets from his hands into the sink as he ignored Ushijima. He began toweling away the remaining moisture. Ringing the material between his wrinkled hands tightly. His eyes remained focused on the draining water and he didn’t turn around. Even as Ushijima shuffled forward a bit more. The towering shadow enveloping him. The other so close now that Semi could feel the heat radiating from his body, their breath on his neck.

“I will take your silence to this statement as a confirmation, for that…” Ushijima concluded. Another moment of silence stretched between them. Minutes ticked by before Ushijima was brave enough to lean his forehead against the back of Semi’s. A rare apology slipping from his lips against Semi’s hair. “I am sorry,”

Semi humphed, arms crossing over his chest. He remained silent still. Anger dissipating once again but burning hot enough to keep him silent. They remained like this for several minutes. Semi’s legs began aching from remaining locked into place but he stubbornly refused to be the first to move. His lips stayed glued shut as he also refused to give in yet. It was petty as hell, even for him, he admits that, but his anger and annoyance and hurt was still valid.

“Eita?” Ushijima whispered against the tension between them. He felt Semi stiffen when he pressed his chest against Semi’s back, his arms encircling Semi’s waist. He expected Semi to push him away, knew he was still angry, but it didn’t happen. So Ushijima hugged him against his chest. Held him there and breathed in the coconut shampoo he hated but Semi loves.

Semi sighed heavily, relaxed against him. A sharp “What” was shot at him. It wasn’t spoken like a question, more of a statement. Ushijima frowned.

“I am sorry,”

“I heard you,” Semi huffed, turning in Ushijima’s hold till they were chest to chest. Their eyes met and Ushijima saw the emotions creased over Semi’s face. His own from deepened.

“Am I forgiven?” he questioned.

“Not yet,” Semi bluntly stated.

“Ei-” he tried to start his apology over again. Clearly having not done a good enough job since he was still unforgiven. But Semi cut him off. Semi’s arms wrapped around his neck, yanking him down as he leaned into Ushijima’s chest. Their lips met roughly. The kiss confused him but he leaned into it anyways. Tilting his head he set about softening it. Slowing the bruising pace Semi started until Semi complied.

Ushijima’s eyes closed along with Semi’s in a content flutter. His hands slid down Semi’s sides to cup his hips through the sweats Semi wore. Semi’s arms unwound from Ushijima’s neck. Hands caressing down his neck. One cupped his shoulder. The other slipped down Ushijima’s chest. Stopping at his stomach and curling around to grip into the shirt at his lower back. Semi pulled Ushijima as close as he could. Tilting his head back to give Ushijima the advantage to take over and deepen the kiss.

They sighed together when the kiss ended. Lips parting with a barely audible pop. Remaining so close their breaths mixed, ghosting over each others skin as they panted. Semi’s eyes opened first, blinking away the blurred image. He watched as Ushijima’s eyes softly fluttered open to look into his. He saw his own reflection in them and felt his lips twitch in an almost grin.

“I thought I was not forgiven yet,”

“You’re not. I’m still pissed off at you, but…” chuckling Semi laid his head into the solid muscle of Ushijima’s chest. “I missed you. So I’m gonna be pissed at you later instead,”

Ushijima chuckled, the movement bouncing Semi which brought a wide grin to his lips. He listened to the rhythmic thumping of Ushijima’s heart. His mind shuffled through a mess of thoughts while they stood in the middle of their kitchen. Enjoying the feeling of holding each other. Until Semi’s mind focused on something Ushijima had said earlier. Leaning back he raised a brow at Ushijima.

“So, who told you, you’re an ‘unforgivable, insensitive ass’?”

“Goshiki,”

He couldn’t hold back the snort this time. The gross sound of it echoed through the air. Ushijima continued to speak in an unbelieving tone. His eyes looking past Semi in thought.

“I cannot believe he spoke in such a manner...”

Ushijima’s face scrunched up into a mix of feelings. Semi could only describe it as confusion. Confusion and the look his mom gives him when she’s disappointed in him for something. The expression paired with the shocked tone had Semi’s body shaking with amusement. Ushijima could only manage _that_ kind of expression when in the comfort of his own home. It made Semi happy that Ushijima was comfortable enough to relax like this around him. Even when he knows Semi's angry with him. Semi felt the lingering anger melt away as he fell into a long lasting laughing fit. A fit that wracked his body so hard his ribs ached and tears clung to his eyes by the time he regained control.

**Author's Note:**

> [ CuriousCat ](https://curiouscat.me/RarePairGremlin) | [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin)


End file.
